A known washing machine, for example one shown in U.S. Pat. No. 5,432,974, comprises a tunnel-shaped stationary type car washing machine body installed on a floor and having washing means for washing a vehicle, and a pair of roller conveyors for transporting said vehicle forwardly into said car washing machine body and rearwardly out of said car washing machine body.
An example of said washing means comprises a first side brush which, while being rotated, is moved longitudinally and transversely to wash the front and rear surfaces and one lateral surface of the vehicle, and a fixed type second side brush which is rotated, not moved, to wash the other lateral surface of the vehicle.
Since said second side brush is of the fixed type, it is necessary to maintain the distance between said other lateral surface of the vehicle and the second side brush at a constant value; to this end, the width of the roller conveyor associated with said other lateral surface of the vehicle is set at about the width of the wheels and a guide body for the wheel to guide the wheels associated with the other lateral surface of the vehicle.
According to the above arrangement, with the roller conveyor associated with the other lateral surface of the vehicle serving as a guide, the vehicle is carried onto the roller conveyor, whereupon the vehicle is transported by the roller conveyor into the car washing machine body, and washed by the washing means, such as said side brushes, while being transported by the roller conveyor, until the vehicle is transported out of the car washing machine body.
With the arrangement of said known car washing machine, however, since the width of the roller conveyor on one side is narrowed, there has been a problem that it is hard to drive the vehicle in carrying the latter onto the roller conveyor.